The Beast Within
by Gleekmel2509
Summary: Santana discovers that an awful power lurks within her, rearing its ugly head for the first time to a shocked choir room.


**The Beast Within**

**This is a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. It's a crossover between glee and heroes. Well it uses a part of the heroes' storyline; there are no actual characters from heroes making an appearance. It's set during silly love songs and features Santana having the same power/curse as Maya Herrera from heroes.** **Sorry I don't have a Beta so any grammar or spelling mistakes are all mine.**

"The only job your ever gonna get is working on a pole" Rachel spat at her.

Santana felt her heart beat quicken, she was angry and upset, but most importantly she was disappointed. They were right. Of course they were right. What was she ever good for apart from ripping her cloths off? She couldn't even hold onto the one person who she truly loved. She felt the beginning of tears well up inside her.

"Fine" she breathed, getting to her feet. She just wanted to be as far away from this room as possible. Even if they were right, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset. Taking deep calming breaths, she advanced quickly to the choir room door, performing a storm out that even Rachel Berry would be proud of.

"Santana" a faint voice cried out to her, she recognised this voice at once, yet it seemed oddly unfamiliar now.

She turned abruptly on her heel, feeling the anger and hurt building within like a beast, rearing to reveal its ugly head. She was beyond pissed. She could see it in their eyes as they gazed back at her, a mix between regret and fear, etched all over them as they took in her sight. She didn't care about them though; her eyes were focused on a pair of bright blue ones.

"Don't Brittany" she raged, pointing a shaky finger in the girl's direction. "Don't you even think about using that caring tone towards me"? She watched as the girl coiled back slightly, as if hurt, this however added fuel to the already burning fire within the Latina. "Don't even pretend like you care about me anymore".

Hot tears spilled down her face, she could feel her control slipping away. The rage within was building ready to emerge, she didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. Her finger was still outstretched, waving angrily at the people in front of her.

"Don't even pretend like any of you give a damn about me" Uncontrollable sobs overtook her body as she released her inner angst. Something was wrong, something had changed, she could feel it, and she could see it written all over their faces. The beast within paused for a second, she was momentarily distracted from her rage as their shocked faces made her panic and question.

"Santana; your eyes, your tears, their bl… black". Brittany managed to stammer out, reaching out from her seat towards the Latina in concern.

The action seemed to enrage the beast once again, screaming out in pain. Santana took a tentative step back, raising her hands in protest to the advancing blonde.

"Noo, please Britt don't" It was too late, the beast had been released and their was nothing that the Latina could do. She tried to push it away, to tell it no, she cared about theses people; she didn't want to hurt them. This seemed to enrage it more, almost mocking her weak attempt to control it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screams filled the choir room as member after member collapsed from their chairs. Black tears streaming from their eyes, breathe coming out in shaky puffs. She was killing them and she knew it.

Her knees gave way, crashing against the hard choir room floor. She had to stop this, control it or they were going to die. She had to but she couldn't, she could never do anything right, she was useless. Santana cried out in pain and frustration, placing her hands on the ground in front attempting to regain control. She could feel it within her; they were dying, every last ounce of life within the room, ebbing slowly away. She was a murderer.

"Ssan" Whispered a strangled voice. "Please" continued the voice, speaking after every pained breath. "Stop this".

She looked up into once beautiful blue eyes to see black pained ones. She wanted to stop this she really did. Every bone and muscle within her body worked to try and fight it, she was too weak.

"I Cant" she sobbed, crawling slowly towards the blonde. She took the girls hand into her own and squeezed desperately. "Please Britt, help me I cant do this on my own" Her voice was pained and desperate. The last breath was being taken, life being drained.

She gazed into the eyes of her lover, maybe for the last time, willing her to do anything. Her wish was quickly granted as the blonde used every last ounce of strength to grasp her only free hand around the Latina securely. Gazing just as eagerly and affectionately back into her eyes.

That's when she felt it, the beast dying within her. She could feel it being taken away, her control becoming more prominent. She was winning over it. She squeezed extra hard on the blondes hand, basking in the strength it gave her. The bodies in the room relaxed, air filling their lungs once again. The black haze covering her eyes slowly dissipated allowing her full control.

Murmurs of confusion and relief filled the room, as bodies recovered and slowly clambered to their feet. Santana couldn't focus on them, all she could see and feel was Brittany. She watched transfixed as the blackness covered Brittany's eyes before disappearing completely. Bright blue eyes stared back into her now chocolate ones.

"San, you did it, you controlled it" Brittany beamed, pulling the shocked Latina into an enthusiastic hug. Santana couldn't help but crack a smile, Brittany always made light of serious situations. However the scale of the situation suddenly hit the Latina square in the chest. Pulling back abruptly from the hug, she clambered steadily to her feet and backed slowly away from the blonde. She could read the disappointment and hurt on those gorgeous features.

Finally peering around the room, she took in the sight of her team mates. Many of the girls were crying into their boyfriends shoulder and all the rest were glaring profoundly at her. None of them uttered a word, too afraid that they were going to be engulfed by the blackness once again if they did. She could see it written all over their faces, she was a monster, a freak, and she nearly killed them all.

Backing away slowly, she had to get out of here, run away as far as possible. Were no one she loved or cared about could get hurt. She knew she had reached the door when the cold metal knob poked into her back.

"Santana no! I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to go please" Brittany's voice rang out into the quite space, desperation clang to her every word.

"Please Britt, I'm sorry. I almost killed you and everyone else in this room. I have to go, you understand" Santana placed her hand slowly on the door handle turning it in place. She turned and began to exit the room when a hand squeezed gently on her shoulder, halting her to the spot.

"No, I don't understand. You can't leave me, I love you" Brittany pleaded, not even bothering to hide the desperation and longing in her voice. This broke Santana's heart even more, knowing that she didn't have a choice. The precise reason that Brittany loved her only added to the reasons why she had to do this.

"I'm sorry" were the last words she spoke before sprinting out of the room and as far away from the; school, choir room and most importantly Brittany, as possible.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
